


The Boss

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu enjoys being the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to artwork by Winzler (which I cannot currently find and therefore cannot remember the name of, but I will update with that information once I can).

Clu was having a _fantastic_ time. He didn’t know—or care—how many programs were in the room with him. He had tried to count at first, but quickly found it was impossible to tell with a cock pressed against his face. Another was already sliding against his tongue, and in a moment of what he believed to be sheer genius, he reached up and pulled the other into his mouth as well. The blackguard it was attached to seemed relieved; he reached down for a handful of Clu’s hair and pressed tight against him, groaning through clenched teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, one of the other members of the impromptu party was on his side, mouth wrapped around Clu’s erection, enthusiastically swallowing every inch that would fit down his throat, making little sounds that Clu found most enticing. He noted to himself to keep that program close by. Something hard pressed against the cleft of his ass, and he pulled away from the two eager programs before him.  
  
“No,” came his flat command. _No one fucks the master_ , he thought. He reached back and grabbed the impertinent solider by his arm, dragging him around to kneel at his side. A shove downward indicated what he intended the program to do instead. A moment later he felt another mouth join the one at his cock, pushing the first back as their tongues vied for more access to his rigid length. Clu bent his head to watch, a satisfied smirk drawing up one corner of his mouth.  
  
He looked up and noticed that there were far more soldiers lined up around the room than he had first believed. Clearly something would have to be done with some of the spectators. “You,” he said, pointing at a naked blackguard along the far wall, “take him.” His gaze snapped to another idle body close by. The first was apparently much more excited by the order than the second, who mostly just allowed himself to be used by his comrade. Once their business was in full swing Clu returned to attend the two impatient programs inching ever-closer to his face. “I didn’t forget,” he said, and opened his mouth again.  
  
Eventually the number of participants started to dwindle; the blackguard had a great deal less stamina than their leader, it seemed. Clu had moved on to fucking different ones for short periods just to see what they each felt like. He changed his mind twice regarding the one who had been so attentive to his cock earlier, then dismissed him entirely. By the time he felt himself nearing the edge, Clu was on his back, being attended by a handful of the remaining programs. One was kneeling over his face and thrusting into his mouth, another two were licking their way across his body, seemingly with no destination in mind, and a third was in the process of discovering that he did not have the capacity to swallow his master’s entire length in one go. Instead he opted for quicker, shallower strokes, his mouth wrapped tight around the hard shaft.  
  
Clu could feel himself tensing with expectation, drawing closer to the limit of his restraint; he pulled at the hips of the program straddling his face, rocking him back and forth in time with the movements of the one between his legs, prepared to let himself go at the height of pleasure—  
  
His hands were suddenly pulled away and pinned above his head. Clu’s eyes snapped open. Unfortunately, though he intended to, he couldn’t demand an answer, as the blackguard above him had not ceased his efforts to stuff himself as far as he could down Clu’s throat. The hands pinning his own were joined by another set, and two more held him down at the waist. Were they working together? He attempted to kick at any he could reach, but it seemed as though more were joining to hold him down, and soon his legs were pinned as well.  
  
He growled—as much as he could—past the obstacle in his throat, but they ignored him. Strangely the sound didn’t seem to stop. It continued on, a low rumble growing louder and louder. No, not a rumble. _A purr_.  
  
“RINZLER,” he yelled, or attempted to. It came out sounding more like “WNNG” instead. Finally the program pulled away and he was free to speak. “What are you doing? Did you order this? Tell them to release me right now!”  
  
His _faithful_ servant didn’t reply. He wasn’t even looking at Clu. He was busy derezzing his suit, getting ready to—  
  
“What, no. No. Rinzler, no, do you hear me?”  
  
His legs were pulled further apart. Rinzler knelt down. He was stroking himself, and eyeing Clu like a predator.  
  
“No, Rinzler. No one fucks me, I told you that. Last time was an _exception,_ Rinzler! Stop it!”  
  
Clu had a feeling his orders were falling far short of their intended effect. All around him the blackguard were grinning. A hand closed around his erection, and Clu groaned despite himself. He looked down at Rinzler, trying his best to look menacing; it didn’t seem to deter him any better than words had. The security program was positioning himself now, intent on his goal, cock in hand and ready to go. Clu let his head fall back against the floor.  
  
“Damn it.”


End file.
